Mayumi Akemi
Mayumi Akemi, is a well-renowned professional Heroine affiliated with the Hero Association GUILD,going by the alias of Ivara, a name that is derived from the Old Norse word Ivarr, meaning "bow of the warrior". Born into a remarkably ancient family of individuals who have utterly mastered the art of archery on a level many would consider to be almost mythical, flowing through Mayami's blood is the incredible skill of legendary archers of both Japan and the outside world, and as a result, her family is known to have developed an expansive list of techniques and various bows one could use to devastate their foes, and are considered to be masters of the Zaiteki tier. The condensation of her life-long training, her outstanding performance while in the premier school for heroics, and the impeccable inherited and individual talent she possess would eventually crystallize into the spirit of a powerful heroine, a figure for girls and women, an inspiration for many, and a reminder to those with more tactically applicable Quirks that they are still useful. However, apart from being known for her incredible talent as an archer, Mayami is also known to be an incredibly kind-hearted, and often times will stop to help those who might require assistance in whatever way possible, even helping a young archery student master the art of the draw, a field that is more natural to her than breathing. Mayumi desires to imprison those who would align with evil as much as possible, as well as simultaneously hone her archery skills and gain some amount of fame and glory. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilties Physical Prowess As an exceptionally outstanding archer, Mayumi has trained to the peak of physical perfection and has perhaps gone even beyond this to some extent, with her physical prowess as both a Professional Heroine and as an archer rendering her natural strength levels to well above the average athlete despite not directly having a Quirk that amplifies her physical attributes. Having engaged in intensive physical training all her life, and doubly so during her training to become a Hero at U.A High, Mayumi's condition straddles the line between human and superhuman in some areas, while in others, it appears to simply be impossible to consider skill or characteristics of that level as humanly possible. *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: ' *'Enhanced Durability and Stamina:' *'Enhanced Agility and Flexibility: ' **'Incredible Acrobatic Skill:' *'Enhanced Lung Capacity:' *'Flawless Accuracy and Enhanced Dexterity:' Ways of Combat Archery The bread and butter of the Akemi family, who claim to be descendants of the greatest of Yabusame, and even believe that they have partonage from the constellation of Sagittarius itself. Strangely enough, Mayumi is the newest heiress to the family name who happens to be born under the family constellation, which her mother has always used to justify her daughter's impeccable aim, even with her eyes closed. Ever since she was only a few months old, Mayumi would always pick up her father's bow and seemingly examine how it worked, something her family believed to be an early accomodation to what her family would find themselves doing later on. As she would continue to grow, at the age of only one year old Mayumi was given her first bow and arrow, something that would be considered to be incredibly ridiculous for anyone to do to a small child, with most people saying upon hearing the age she started archery at that child services needed to be called upon. However, this was simply how tradition for Mayumi's family, that within the first year of one's life one begins to learn how to fire an arrow, despite this tradition actually working having been attributed to myth. As a result, Mayumi has been around bows and arrows for almost her entire life, and has grown incredibly adept with this particular skill. In fact, Mayumi was perhaps the first in several hundred years to actually fire this bow at the age of one with some semblance of accuracy, giving her the epithet of Sagittarius within her family. Watching and learning from those older than her the tricks of firing a bow, Mayumi's ability to seemingly learn how to replicate most physical techniques by simply observing them vastly accelerated the rate at which she learned, and by the age of five, Mayumi claimed that archery was but another language, and her preferred one at that. Mayumi claims to have no particular style of archery, and rather has a combination of styles from around the world, blending her own natural Japanese style with countless othewrs to form a style that allows for maximum flexibility, accuracy, and movement in combat. In fact, in her time as a civilian Mayumi has been seen once, albeit only once, riding a horse and firing arrows simultaneously. Mayumi's accuracy is such that she can fire an arrow to split another incoming arrow traveliing at incredible speeds and have it continue on to attack her opponent. With her current bow being able to fire up to ten arrows simultaneously, Mayumi is known to somehow pull off the feat of firing volleys of arrows in a single second, each targeted at her opponent and having their threat magnified by her impeccable accuracy and ability to predict the motion of a moving target. While most who would pick up archery as the background for a heroic career would perhaps give up at the sight of a villain with superhuman speed, Mayumi instead sees this as a challenge, and instead is known to be able of tagging even those she cannot see with arrows which pin them to nearby objects and slam them into it, usually using the combined momentum of their speed and her arrow to effectively have them incapacitate themselves. Out of boredom once, Mayumi is recorded to have shot a villain in the knee with an arrow, a clear reference to a popular quotation in a video game. Mayumi can use the bow with both hands and still hit her target, and during training on multiple occassions, has grabbed arrows while both herself and the arrow were in motion, and fired them back at the training dummy with incredible accuracy. As a result of her firing speed, she can use archery in close range, regardless of the limb she uses to fire these arrows. Mayumi has demonstrated that she is equally as adept with her feet while blindfolded as she is with her arms while blindfolded, something only augmented by her flexibility. The time Mayumi takes to reload her arrows is also considered to be so small it may be very well be completely negligible, as she is reputed to fire tens of tens of arrows during training without any clear distinction in time in which she stopped and reloaded her arrows. While there is indeed some amount of time, it is considered to be so small it is practically nonexistent. Mayumi is known to incorporate not only vision into archeery, but also hearing, being capable of shooting at the precise location of sounds and hearing attacks before they even actually come to hit her. Mayumi is skilled at reacting to arrows and other projectiles capable of moving much faster than she is capable of seeing naturally, and as a result, can hear movements at speeds even beyond her own and as a result react to them before they come into contact with her. In fact, it is said that once Mayumi's senses can detect a stimuli, she can shoot at it, regardless of the sense being employed. Notable Skills Stealth Intellect Survival Intuition Quirk Artemis Equipment Braveheart Ichaival *'Trick Arrows:' Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:GUILD Category:Characters